halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past
Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past was one of the eight haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear. It was located in the Parade Warehouse. History and Location For their 20th anniversary event, Universal decided to have a haunted house celebrating the last twenty years of Halloween Horror Nights. This house would be titled Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past, and would feature two warehouse-themed rooms featuring many props from previous Halloween Horror Nights events. It would also feature five rooms based on five of their past haunted houses. The S.S. Frightanic scene from this house also appeared in the Legend section in the interactive game, The Warehouse eXXperience which appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights website. The house would be located in a building called The Parade Warehouse. The Parade Warehouse was a very large warehouse built to hold the various parade floats used at Universal. Universal would later hold another, much larger anniversary house in 2015 called Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem. Story The house takes place within the confines of the Halloween Horror Nights prop warehouse, also featured in the commercial and promotional material for the event for the event, the Warehouse eXXperience, and the HHN: 20 Years of Fear scarezone. Description Travel into a nightmarish realm where Horror Nights isn't just an event, but a reality... The name brings with it millions of tales, each filled with thousands of screams. Now, you have the opportunity to travel into a realm where Horror Nights isn't just an event, but a reality! Experience Guests enter the house under the guise of the Halloween Horror Nights Prop Storage Warehouse, and begin by browsing through a wide range of stored items in the warehouse from the past 19 years of Horror Nights, while overhead posters and banners bear roman numerals from I - XIX. As guests reach numeral XX, the warehouse takes on a mind of it's own, and leads you into a large open Lantern, revealing a Revolving Tunnel featuring images of Fear's minions; the past icons Jack the Clown, The Caretaker, The Director, The Storyteller and The Usher. As you exit the revolving tunnel, guests walk through some more of the prop storage space where they are attacked by some characters from the past. You then enter a scene based on the Treaks and Foons scarezone of Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear, where you walk through the Treaks and Foons' crazy mirror maze as they come up to and attack you. Guests then enter a scene based on the Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare and Asylum in Wonderland attractions from Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear and see Alice savaging the recently dead corpse of The March Hare, as The Mad Hatter and The White Rabbit attack from different areas of the room. The next room features the zombies from Dead Exposure as guests walk down a long hall filled with flashing strobe lights and undead corpses, some of which are mannequins, and others being played by actors that try to attack you. You then enter a scene from the S.S. Frightanic houses from Halloween Horror Nights VIII, and see the undead Captain commanding the wheel of his ship as it begins to rock. Water pours across the windows, while the crew members of the ship attack throughout the scene. Following, is a scene taken from Body Collectors and Body Collectors: Collections of the Past, as you see the various body parts stored by The Gentlemen. Then as you wind the corner, you see one ripping a victim's spine out as other Gentlemen attack from different areas. In the final room, you walk through the last areas of the Halloween Horror Nights Prop Storage Warehouse (the Halloween Horror Nights XX room), and are attacked by Jack the Clown, The Caretaker, The Director, The Storyteller and The Usher (and occasionally by Eddie and Chance) while the voice-over of Fear is heard, giving guests a final scare. Guests then exit the house and back into the event. Houses/Scarezones Represented *Treaks and Foons (2002) *Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare (2008) *Body Collectors: Collections of the Past (2008) *Dead Exposure (2008) *S.S. Frightanic (1998) *Horror Nights Nightmares (2004) Scareactors * Ship's Captain *Jack *Chance *The Usher *Treaks and Foons *Alice *Mad Hatter *White Rabbit *Body Collectors x2 *Zombies *Red Skull Guard *Charlie McPherson *Terra Queen HHN Hallowd Past Props 1.jpg| A statue of Eelmouth in front of what is most likely a Terra Cruentus sign. HHN Hallowd Past Props 2.jpg| A picture of the Bonechopper in front of a sign for Demon Cantina and a sign for Halloween Horror Nights XI. HHN Hallowd Past Props 3.jpg| Most likely a statue from The Thing: Assimilation. HHN Hallowd Past Props 4.jpg| Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater's Pumpkin in front of what is most likely the Halloween Horror Nights XI Midway of the Bizarre sign. HHN Hallowd Past Props 5.jpg| A coffin seen in Screamhouse: The Resurrection. HHN Hallowd Past Props 6.jpg| A picture of a zombie state (possibly from War of the Living Dead) next to a picture of Cindy Caine seen in Screamhouse: The Resurrection. Behind him is part of the gate for Shadybrook Rest Home used in Psycho Scareapy. HHN Hallowd Past Props 7.jpg| Billy the Doll from Dead Silence: The Curse of Mary Shaw. HHN Hallowd Past Props 8.jpg| The Rat Lady coffin as it appeared during Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear. HHN Hallowd Past Props 9.jpg| A claw machine most likely used in Chucky: Friends til the End. HHN Hallowd Past Props 10.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 11.jpg| A picture of an ape (most likely from Frankenstein: Creation of the Damned) holding a tentacle (most likely from Creatures!). Behind them is a sign from Dark Torment during Halloween Horror Nights X. HHN Hallowd Past Props 12.jpg| A dirty toilet most likely used in one of the Psycho Scareapy haunted houses. HHN Hallowd Past Props 13.jpg| The Elm Street sign used in A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers during Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage. HHN Hallowd Past Props 14.jpg| Split-Faced Thing bust from The Thing: Assimilation, The Lord of Darkness head, and a Mummy headress. HHN Hallowd Past Props 15.jpg| A view of one of the hallways in the warehouse. HHN Hallowd Past Props 16.jpg| The Fire Demon's clothes from Immortal Island. HHN Hallowd Past Props 17.jpg| A picture of some of the icons used during Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 behind a Mummy themed scareactor most likely used in the Nightmares on Parade. HHN Hallowd Past Props 18.jpg| Another Mummy prop most likely used during the Nightmares on Parade. HHN Hallowd Past Props 19.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 20.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 21.jpg| A bear from Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare. HHN Hallowd Past Props 22.jpg| One of the scareactors used during Halloween Horror Nights XI. HHN Hallowd Past Props 23.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Hallway One.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Hallway Two.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Hallway Three.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Fright Nights.jpg| The picture of the Fright Nights event guide cover. HHN Hallowd Past Fright Nights Close-Up.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Fright Nights Side-Ways.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Wall.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Posters 1.jpg| Signs from Halloween Horror Nights VIII: Primal Scream. HHN Hallowd Past Posters 2.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 24.jpg| A picture of a head that was on a fountain between 1991-2001 during Halloween Horror Nights. Below it is a poster from My Bloody Valentine 3D used in Silver Screams. HHN Hallowd Past Props 25.jpg| One of the Things from The Thing: Assimilation. HHN Hallowd Past Props 26.jpg| Chucky Dolls in front of pictures of Chucky and Tiffany. HHN Hallowd Past Props 27.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 28.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 29.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 30.jpg| Midway of the Bizarre sign most likely from Halloween Horror Nights XI. HHN Hallowd Past Props 31.jpg| A body used in Frankenstein: Creation of the Damned in front of signage from Insanity. To the right seems to be a Mummy. HHN Hallowd Past Props 32.jpg| Mary Shaw's tombstone and puppets from Dead Silence: The Curse of Mary Shaw. HHN Hallowd Past Props 33.jpg| An undead Mummy. HHN Hallowd Past Props 34.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 35.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 36.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 37.jpg| Props from the SAW maze, including the Wilson Steel sign, the Pig Head mask, and the Venus Flytrap. HHN Hallowd Past Props 38.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 39.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 40.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 41.jpg| Most likely the Headless Horsemen. HHN Hallowd Past Props 42.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 43.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 44.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 45.jpg| A picture of the Pig Head Henchmen from SAW. HHN Hallowd Past Hot Set Sign.jpg| A hot set sign used during the day to show regular park visitors that props used in scarezones are for Halloween Horror Nights. HHN Hallowd Past Props 46.jpg| HHN Hallowd Past Posters 3.jpg| More Halloween Horror Nights VIII: Primal Scream signs. HHN Hallowd Past All Nite Die In 2 Sign.jpg| The sign for All Nite Die-In: Take 2. HHN Hallowd Past Props 47.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 48.jpg| Most likely Little Bo Peep. HHN Hallowd Past Props 49.jpg| HHN Hallowd Past Props 50.jpg HHN Hallowd Past HHN 14 Sign.jpg| A sign from Halloween Horror Nights XIV. HHN Hallowd Past Maps.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Shirts.jpg| Freddy Krueger shirts used in A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers. HHN Hallowd Past Props 51.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 52.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 53.jpg| Signage for Screamhouse: The Resurrection. HHN Hallowd Past Props 54.jpg| Venus Fly Traps from SAW. HHN Hallowd Past Props 55.jpg| A closeup of The Bone Chopper. HHN Hallowd Past Props 56.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 57.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 58.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 59.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 60.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 61.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 62.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 63.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 64.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 65.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 66.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 67.jpg HHN Hallowd Past Props 68.jpg| Signage for The Dungeon of Terror: Retold. Trivia *The tunnel might be the Portameus, as it lead's into Fear's realm in which he entered reality. *You can see the actual Book of the Dead prop from the film, The Mummy. A sarcophagus from the house can also be seen at the end. *The "HHN Storage: No Unauthorized Entry" sign from the commercial was seen in the queue, and was vandalized (by Universal of course) to say "All Entry Allowed". *The Body Collectors scene was originally a large operating theatre, but changed to fit the small accommodations of the Parade Warehouse. *Posters for The Strangers and The Thing can be seen in the warehouse section. *Audio from past Halloween Horror Nights events were heard in both the beginning and the end. One of the voice clips was from a rare radio spot for Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear (In the end... it's me they'll blame. Even though it was you who said my name...) Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear Category:Icon Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Original Houses Category:Parade Warehouse Category:Revolving Tunnel Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando